


In this together

by Saltyfang



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyfang/pseuds/Saltyfang
Summary: Marinette and Jason were never exactly the 'perfect' pairing. Or a normal one at that. But the chemistry between the two defies all laws of attraction.They've both been through tough times and vow to stick together. But what happens when one of them doesn't?
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	In this together

Marinette and Jason were the _unlikely_ pairing. Good together but unlikely. Like pineapple and pizza or chicken wings with ice cream. Marinette was everything sweet, even going as far to volunteer at her local soup kitchen and leave anonymous donations for charity. Essentially, she was a model citizen. Jason on the other hand, was sour personified. According to the public, that is. He’d been spotted at a crime scene more than once and seemed to hold a grudge against the city’s protector, Batman.

Plus, many reports accused him of stealing multiple items, only to withdraw their statements. It always seemed to be from reputable sources to but at the drop of a hat, they’d be warned for embellishing stories. And it was always connected to one man. Bruce Wayne. The serial adopter. The billionaire playboy. He had earned Jason a reputation amongst Gothamites and a bad one at that. So yes, Jason was bitter and sour to most but he had his soft, sweet sides. Just like how Marinette had her sour and salty sides.

  
Red Hood and Ladybug were the _unorthodox_ pairing. Ladybug was cool, logical but depended on luck more often than not. Red Hood was impulsive, irrational, hot–tempered and depended on combat and action. Red Hood seemed completely confident in his abilities. Ladybug seemed hesitant to bust out her moves.

In reality, Ladybug had a lethal right hook and usually finished off and obliterated their opponents. Red Hood would add a few kicks in before restraining the criminal with zip-ties. Everyone had assumed that Ladybug would be the one with the ‘easier' job and the duo sure as hell weren’t going to correct them. It left the possibility of Ladybug being used as a sneak attack. It was also incredibly useful for when Red Hood was busy outside the suit or was compromised. Usually, the villain would underestimate her and she would enjoy kicking their ass. Really it was a win-win. Or, at least, it was for Ladybug.

  
Ladybug and Jason were the _unexpected_ pairing. Gotham's princess and the notorious bad boy. The pairing most people disagreed with, either aggressively shipping her with Chat Noir or Red Hood. It honestly made her quite concerted but uncomfortable with how invested these people were with her love life. The toxicity became too much to bear sometimes, so she’d go into hiding with Jason until she was comfortable to return. Unfortunately, tabloids would have a field day concocting outlandish stories about her being an expert seductress who used her ‘lucky charms’ to enchant people.

Ladybug counted herself extremely lucky that people in Gotham had more than one brain cell. If she was still in Paris, she would be able to think of a few people who would believe that drivel. Including the person who _wrote_ the article. To her credit, she’d hit the mark with a couple of pictures depicting Ladybug and Jason wrapped up in steamy kisses but most people disregarded them, thinking they were edited. Which she was glad for as she didn’t need more drama in her life.

  
Marinette and Red Hood were the _unknown_ pairing. Although, that was probably because Marinette had a completely different apartment that she shared with him to avoid any media coverage. They were currently camped out at her front entrance which gave her the opportunity to sneak out through the back door. She’d slip downstairs, jumping into the awaiting arms of Red Hood, snagging her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into his chest which smelled pleasantly of cologne. He’d always choose the most discrete route upon the rooftops, making sure to land softly so he wouldn’t hurt Marinette.

He would gently pry open her trapdoor, landing in a room reminiscent of her old overly pink bedroom. Snacks would be set up in front of her-no- their monitor were they’d jokingly argue about what to watch. Cuddles and kissing would ensue halfway through the movie and they’d be left as giggly messes. Usually, they’d end nights with pillow fights or tickles and the loud banging of the floorboards would cause they’re neighbours to obscenely jeer. 

  
Whilst they had their light-hearted moments, they’d get into fiery arguments about each other’s wellbeing. Marinette was usually heckled or cat called by creepy old guys which would aggravate Jason who believed they had more sinister intentions. He’d always be pissed at how he couldn’t protect her as any dutiful boyfriend would do. Marinette would playfully boop his nose and remind him how she was more than capable to take care of herself. He’d slightly relax but she wouldn’t miss the murderous gleam in his eyes.

However, with Jason, he would have bruises encroaching almost every part of his body, which Marinette would affectionately tend to. Though, she’d try and to persuade him to settle down and leave the life of being a vigilante behind. He’d call her out on her hypocrisy in which she’d deflect or claim her super suit offered her a sense of security and could help her recover from severe injuries. She claimed he was more vulnerable and more likely to die, unintentionally goading him into exploding.

Sometimes he would storm out and stay away for days. Sometimes he’d break down crying, reliving his death at the Joker’s hands. Sometimes she’d break down crying, scared that he’d leave her once again and this time it would be permanent. Usually, they'd give each other the cold shoulder which meant that another family member would mend the situation. They wouldn’t leave until they'd seen them kiss or at least hug, making sure they’d completely made up. Marinette and Jason would often make a show of it to tease whoever was there unless it was Dick. A light peck was enough to send Dick squealing, fangirling and creating photos for their wedding album so they weren’t looking forward to seeing his reaction to a make out session.

  
Jason had that aspect that Marinette used to desperately crave. A large, bustling family. Marinette had found out how overrated family could be relatively quickly. They’d look for easy opportunities to stab you in the back when you had utmost faith in them. They’d dump you when you were no longer convenient for them and replace them with someone shinier and more fascinating. Family weren’t people you chose but people you grew accustomed to. Marinette was essentially a complete stranger to her ‘family’ but she’d grown too attached to the sentiment of having that strong relationship with them. Which, admittedly had been due to her own naivety and blind optimism.

  
She found out the hard way, how to fend for herself. And how barely any would reach out to her in her in her desperate time of need yet everyone would associate themselves a with her when she became famous. She found out how fake and fickle people were. How easy it was to ignore the reality because of the allure of money. So, whilst she despised her birth family, she quickly integrated herself into her boyfriend’s own. And she found out how paramount they were to her happiness. They accepted her as the mess she was, the broken pieces that they’d have to hold. And not once did they shy away and leave her spiralling or try to imply she was a burden. They opened their arms up and helped her down a long path to recovery so she be damned stupid if she didn’t acknowledge their sacrifice. Especially Jason’s.

  
Which is why she’d be with him now and forever.

  
Until she _wasn’t_.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably won't write a chapter two of this. I already regret this but I did not just spend an hour to write this and leave it untouched. So it's a bit different? I guess and if there are any errors I'm sleep deprived. Also ignore the title, it had no correlation but I'm too lazy to think of a snazzier one.  
> 😪✌


End file.
